


Doing Something Together (Day 18)

by SouseisekiAmazing



Series: 30 Day Writing Challenge [6]
Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, F/F, doing something together, race track
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-13 13:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21494725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouseisekiAmazing/pseuds/SouseisekiAmazing
Summary: Carmen takes Ivy to a race track as a surprise.
Relationships: Ivy/Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep
Series: 30 Day Writing Challenge [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1544668
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Doing Something Together (Day 18)

**Author's Note:**

> idk mate

“Why can’t you just tell me where we’re going?” Ivy whined. Carmen simply smiled. 

“Because it’s a surprise.” Ivy pouted but continued to follow her. Eventually, they stopped in front of the entrance to a race track. Ivy’s eyes lit up when Carmen held up the tickets. 

“Oh Carmen, thank you!” she said excitedly and wrapped Carmen in a big hug. 

“You’re welcome, Ivy.” They had an amazing time watching races. Whenever she saw Ivy’s happiness, Carmen’s heart would always flutter. It reminded her of how lucky she is to have such a wonderful woman in her life. She never wants to let that happiness go.


End file.
